Conversas de Seto e Joey
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey tenta convencer Seto a ir acampar com ele, Yugi e os outros. Seto não parece não querer ceder. Joey terá de usar as suas armas secretas para conseguir convencer Seto. Fic só com falas. Oneshot.


**Título: **Conversas de Seto e Joey

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey tenta convencer Seto a ir acampar com ele, Yugi e os outros. Seto não parece não querer ceder. Joey terá de usar as suas armas secretas para conseguir convencer Seto. Fic só com falas. Oneshot.

**Conversas de Seto e Joey**

"Seto?"

"O que foi, Wheeler?"

"Wheeler? Seto, tens-me chamado sempre Joey desde que começámos a namorar."

"Sim, está bem. O que foi, Joey?"

"Ah, assim está melhor."

"Diz lá o que queres de uma vez. Não vês que estou ocupado a ler este livro?"

"Seto, estás mesmo mal-humorado. Só queria falar um pouco contigo. Até parece que não temos nada um com o outro e era como nos tempos em que me estavas sempre a insultar."

"Não sejas dramático, Joey."

"Ora, não estou a ser dramático. Estás a ser muito frio."

"Que eu saiba, nunca fui conhecido por ser uma pessoa calorosa e sim por ser uma pessoa bastante fria. Já sabias disso quando começámos a namorar."

"Eu sei... mas tu estavas mais querido comigo. E agora, estás um chato outra vez!"

"Joey..."

"Pronto, já percebi que não queres falar comigo. Tudo bem. Mas depois hoje à noite, quando estivermos deitados, não te quero chegado para mim. E não há nada para ninguém. Vou fazer grave. E não é de fome! Acho que percebes o que quero dizer."

"Joey..."

"Pronto, vou-me embora."

"Espera."

"Sim?"

"Diz lá o que querias dizer."

"Oh, acho que não vale a pena. Só queres ouvir o que tenho a dizer, porque não queres ficar sem sexo, Seto."

"Não é nada disso, Joey."

"Não?"

"Er... bem, eu quero saber o que me queres dizer... e claro que o sexo é importante."

"Ah, eu sabia!"

"Queres falar ou não?"

"Está bem. Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?"

"Já perguntaste, agora mesmo."

"Ah, ah, que engraçadinho, Seto."

"Joey, faz lá a pergunta."

"É o seguinte, o Yugi convidou-nos para irmos com ele e os outros, acampar no fim-de-semana. O que achas?"

"Acampar?"

"Sim. Acho que vai ser bastante divertido."

"Não gosto de acampar. Achas que vou dormir numa tenda desconfortável? E ser mordido por melgas? E ter de aturar os teus amigos durante todo o fim-de-semana?"

"Isso quer dizer que não queres ir acampar?"

"Acho que é óbvio. É claro que não quero ir acampar."

"Mas Seto, ia ser divertido."

"Talvez para ti, mas para mim não. Vai tu acampar, se é o que queres."

"Oh, se tu não estiveres lá, não é a mesma coisa."

"Então não vás e fica comigo no fim-de-semana."

"Tu estás sempre a trabalhar, Seto. Não tens tempo para mim."

"Isso não é verdade. Eu estava aqui a ler calmamente agora e estou a falar contigo. Neste momento, não estou a trabalhar."

"Seto, já passa das dez da noite. Também era melhor que estivesses a trabalhar até tão tarde."

"Antigamente, trabalhava até à meia-noite, no mínimo."

"Mas isso era antigamente. Agora que eu estou aqui a viver na mansão, não quero ver só o meu namorado de manhã. Quando tu chegavas à meia-noite, já eu estava a dormir."

"Podias esperar por mim acordado."

"Achas que eu conseguia? No outro dia não me conseguia levantar, com tanto sono que tinha."

"Eu consigo."

"Mas tu tens uma resistência diferente. E vamos lá voltar ao assunto do acampamento. Vá lá, vem comigo, por favor."

"Já disse que não, Joey."

"Seto, o que é que eu posso fazer para te convencer?"

"Hum... nada. Não me consegues convencer."

"Seto!"

"Não vale a pena, Joey. Desiste."

"Bolas, lembras-te que eu, no mês passado, fui contigo àquela reunião chatíssima que tu fizeste questão que eu fosse? Nem sei para quê, já que não percebi nada do que discutiram."

"Ora, a reunião era longe daqui e eu quis que fosses comigo. É só."

"E eu quero que tu vás acampar comigo e com o Yugi e os outros. Vá lá, tu já os conheces a todos. Não é como se fossem estranhos."

"Joey, olha para mim."

"Já estou a olhar, Seto. Aliás, tenho estado sempre a olhar para ti."

"Ok. Então, lê os meus lábios. Eu não vou!"

"Hunf, pronto, nem devia ter perguntado. Não posso contar contigo para nada."

"Podes contar comigo para coisas importantes."

"Isto é importante para mim."

"..."

"Obrigado pelo silêncio, Seto. Pronto, não queres ir, não vás. Mas não contes comigo para te acompanhar em mais reuniões, nem festas chiques daquelas para que te convidam e que não podes recusar ir."

"É diferente, Joey."

"No teu ponto de vista. Pronto, vou deitar-me."

"Joey. Lembra-te de uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Eu amo-te."

"..."

"Agora és tu que não dizes nada?"

"Por vezes duvido se gostas mesmo de mim. Não cedes a nada do que te peço, Seto."

"Ora, ainda no outro dia querias ir ao parque comer um gelado e eu fiz-te a vontade."

"Hum... pronto, mas isso foi uma vez. Não, acho que não gostas realmente de mim."

"Joey..."

"É verdade. Devia deixar-te e ir-me embora daqui. Terminávamos tudo."

"Joey, não podes estar a falar a sério."

"Estou a falar muito a sério, Seto."

"..."

"Não te opões?"

"Claro que me oponho! Não vou deixar que te vás embora."

"Porquê? Orgulho? Não queres que eu te deixe porque isso te ia ferir o orgulho?"

"Não tem nada a ver com isso. Preciso de ti."

"Para quê? Se for pela parte sexual, há por aí, infelizmente, muitos homens que se dedicam à prostituição."

"Joey!"

"Não disse nada de mal."

"Hunf, eu é que às vezes me pergunto como é que gosto tanto de ti."

"Não gostas tanto como isso, já que nem me fazes a vontade."

"Tu... és mesmo chantagista. Está bem, eu vou acampar contigo e com os teus amigos este fim-de-semana."

"Oh, Seto! Obrigado! Adoro-te!"

"Pois. Tu és um grande chantagista. Acabas sempre por conseguir o que queres."

"Digamos que o Mokuba é um bom professor. Ele sempre viveu contigo e sabe como dar-te a volta. Ensinou-me também."

"Então, não estavas a falar a sério, quando me disseste que me ias deixar, pois não?"

"Claro que não. Achas que te livras assim tão facilmente de mim?"

"Pois, parece que não. Mas também não estou a pensar livrar-me de ti, cachorrinho."

"Bem, podemos começar a planear o que vamos levar para acampar."

"Noutra altura, Joey. Deixa-me terminar de ler pelo menos um capítulo deste livro."

"Está bem. Agora estou bem disposto. Podemos falar do acampamento amanhã."

"Só uma coisa, Joey. Eu vou fazer-te a vontade, mas quero algo em troca."

"Algo? Está bem. Mas o quê?"

"Lembras-te daquilo que eu queria que fizéssemos na semana passada?"

"Aquilo? Ah! Aquela posição? Seto, é complicada."

"É o preço para eu ir acampar contigo e com os teus amigos."

"Está bem. Acho que é justo. Mas nada da praticar essa posição antes de irmos acampar. Suspeito que vou acabar por andar mal durante uma semana, pelo menos."

"Combinado."

"Então, vou deitar-me. Aprecia o teu livro. Quando chegares ao quarto... talvez tenhas uma boa surpresa."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Acho que percebeste."

"Hum... sabes uma coisa? Posso terminar de ler o capítulo amanhã. Vamos subir para o quarto."

"Bem me parecia que acabarias por me escolher a mim e não ao livro."

"Mais um plano de persuasão, Joey?"

"Talvez. Mas resultou, não resultou?"

"Resultou. Ok, menos conversa. Vamos lá até ao quarto."

"Certo, amor."


End file.
